1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method both applicable to a digital copying machine, an image reading scanner, a facsimile machine, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, an image processing apparatus or the like has been known which identifies securities by detecting visible patterns or visible characteristics of images, and thus contributes to prevention of forgery.
The above patterns drawn in securities for prevention of forgery of securities are so visible that it is hard to design an identification pattern usable in common among numerous securities. Therefore, to distinguish N kinds of securities, N types of characteristics must be predetermined for the respective securities. The securities are therefore able to be identified independently. However, it is hard to realize an image processing apparatus for making the identification at a low cost.